


who you gonna call?

by CapriciousCrab



Series: tumblr prompts [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 03:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousCrab/pseuds/CapriciousCrab
Summary: While Dan's away, Phil wakes up with mysterious bruises.





	who you gonna call?

**Author's Note:**

> based on this tumblr prompt:
> 
> “I’m telling you. I’m haunted.”

A high-pitched _Yee _stirs Phil from sleep, pulling a groan from his chest as he slaps an arm out for his phone. He blindly jabs his fingers at the screen and sighs in relief when he disables the alarm. He doesn't know why he thought having Dan record a custom alarm tone would be a good idea but it does the trick so he can't complain.

He drags himself up and rests against the headboard. His body aches; his legs are sore, and a sharp twinge pulls at his right shoulder when he reaches for his glasses. Phil holds his breath when he flips back the duvet, only to let out a resigned sigh at the sight of his bruised and scratched shins.

It's the third time this week he's woken in pain and covered in mysterious marks and bumps. Accompanied by restless sleep and terror-fueled dreams, he feels like he's going mad. He can't even turn to Dan for comfort since he's off in France, spending his days eating ice cream and getting sloppy dog kisses. 

He debates calling him and waking him up but decides he hasn't reached that level of needy yet. He looks over at the empty side of the bed instead and sighs- only a few more days to go before things feel normal once more. 

He has a quick wee and winces when his shoulder twinges while he brushes his teeth. Dragging himself into the kitchen, he swallows down a few ibuprofens before grabbing a cup of coffee and his laptop. Determined to figure out what could cause the mysterious aches and pains he's been waking with, he settles in for a lengthy Google session.

Three hours later his coffee has gone cold and he's dialing a familiar number with shaky hands. Dan answers on the third ring, his voice thick with sleep.

"Mmm, 'ello?"

"I'm sorry! I know it's early, but I just needed to ask you a question," Phil apologizes. 

"Phil? Phil, it's… what time is it anyway? Christ, it's not even noon!" 

Phil hears rustling in the background and knows that Dan is sitting up. He can picture his sleepy eyes and messy bed-head so clearly that it makes him smile, the knot in his chest loosening with each steadying breath.

"Alright then, I'm up," Dan yawns. "What's going on in that head, hmm?"

"Do you think that people can be possessed?" Phil asks nervously. The answering silence is so thick that Phil pulls the phone from his ear, convinced the call had been dropped. "Dan?"

"I am going to kill you to death," Dan says calmly. "When I get home I'm going to take you by the neck and yeet you out the goddamn window."

“I’m telling you, I'm haunted!”

"Phil… tell me you don't have any ghost hunters or exorcist coming over to the flat!"

"Of course I don't!" Phil huffs. "The exorcist isn't in until 3:00 pm."

"I'm moving to France. I'm moving to France to live with a man named Pierre who will buy me ice cream and not wake me with questions about demon ghost possession," Dan mutters. "Phil, I'll be home in three days. Can you _ please _hold off on the exorcism until I get back?"

Phil sighs heavily. "Fine. But if I get murder-haunted it will be on your conscience."

Dan snorts out a laugh. "I'll risk it."

*

Phil drags him into bed as soon as he gets home, his desire for Dan outweighing his fear of murder-hauntings. It's a quick and thoroughly delicious romp that leaves them both breathless and satisfied. He turns down Dan's offer to share the shower and flops onto his pillow to play Crossy Road until Dan comes back.

"What the hell did you do to your legs?"

"I told you!" Phil says through a yawn. He's in nothing but his pants, the bruises and scratches showing up starkly against his pale skin. "I go to sleep, and I wake up like this."

Dan walks over to poke at a particularly ugly bruise on Phil's shin, ignoring his pained yelp as he looks him over. "And you can't remember bashing it on anything?" he asks.

"Nope."

"That's pretty fucking weird, Phil," Dan says. He climbs into bed and rolls over to face him, slinging an arm over Phil's waist. "But don't worry babe, I ain't scared of no ghost."

Phil rolls his eyes at the cheesy Ghostbusters reference and turns away. "That was terrible and you've lost little spoon privileges as a result. Goodnight, idiot."

Dan makes a show of whingeing but happily tucks himself up against Phil's back, pressing his face against the smooth skin of Phil's shoulder. Everything feels good and right again, and for the first time in weeks, Phil falls asleep easily.

*

It's the smell of coffee that wakes him, drifting into his nose and sparking a primitive awareness that has him blinking open his eyes in anticipation. He spots the full mug waiting on his side table and turns his head on his pillow to see Dan watching him, a shit-eating grin on his face. 

"Oy," Phil croaks. "What's with that face?" 

"I couldn't sleep last night; you know how I get after traveling. So I decided to read for a while and guess what happened?" Dan asks gleefully. 

"What?" Phil asks warily. He's not sure what's going on but he recognizes that expression on Dan's face. It's the one he usually wears when he catches Phil being a dumbass.

"I witnessed the haunting! In fact, I was able to film the whole thing. Here, let's watch…" Dan laughs. He grabs his phone and shoves it toward Phil's face before pressing play.

Phil hears the sound of Dan's confused voice in the video, asking him what he's doing as Phil climbed out of bed, only to burst into stifled giggles as Phil runs into the wall. He can feel his cheeks flush as he watches himself sleepwalking- bumping into the dresser and banging his shins against an open drawer **and** the chair before Dan stops filming.

He sinks down into his pillow and pulls the duvet over his head, ignoring the sound of Dan's obnoxiously loud laughter.

"I guess I'd better cancel the exorcist."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> you can like and reblog [here](https://capriciouscrab.tumblr.com/post/187731609245/93-please)


End file.
